


silence

by fruitbattery



Series: The Mighty Nein in College 2: Explicit Boogaloo [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bets, First Time, Modern AU, Other, tail slaps, texting fic, tiefling physiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/fruitbattery
Summary: Molly has made Jester a bet. A challenge, if you will. And how could she possibly refuse that?





	silence

pussyeater69: yeah so basically we had to call the RA on them because they were consistently keeping me up til 3 l m a o

booksncats: That sounds awful

pussyeater69: it legitimately tanked my grades for a little there

sapphiredonuthole: I don’t get how people can even be that loud! I mean, I would never keep my neighbors up like that!

loverboyfjord: Wait, didn’t you hook up with Cali the other day?

pussyeater69: snerk

sapphiredonuthole: yes I did! the point stands!

sapphiredonuthole: and wouldn’t you like to know beau

TiefsDoItBetter: bet I could change that

sapphiredonuthole: what was that molly?

TiefsDoItBetter: you heard me

booksncats: no she didn’t

TiefsDoItBetter: that’s quite enough from you mr caleb

sapphiredonuthole: is that a bet?

TiefsDoItBetter: if you want it to be

sapphiredonuthole: you’re on BITCH. get over here.

_sapphiredonuthole has disconnected._

_TiefsDoItBetter has disconnected._

pussyeater69: jesus christ you guys get a room

_TiefsDoItBetter has joined the chat.._

TiefsDoItBetter: that’s the plan love!

_TiefsDoItBetter has disconnected._

pussyeater69: do NOT. call me that.

***

Jester has never been good at keeping quiet. She chatters pretty much constantly, projecting a stream of her consciousness to the world at all times– in class,in the library, in her room with Beau at night. She believes in honesty, after all– that’s what she tells herself– so why wouldn’t she tell her friends how she feels? (The other side of the coin, she tries not to tell herself, is that the precedent of candor she sets enables her facade to stay up without drawing concern when she’s really not okay at all.) The upshot of it all, though, is that she finds it _really_ hard to stay quiet when she _has_ to.

Like right now, for instance.

Jester opens her eyes again to find a grinning pair of red ones a few inches away. She gasps, and Molly’s grin widens as they start moving their fingers again. “You left us for a second there, Jester. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on any experiences I may be able to provide you.”

Jester rolls her eyes and grinds her hips down only Molly’s fingers, feeling the shitty dorm bed creak and biting her lip to stifle yet another whimper. As if of its own accord, her hand moves down the bed towards her neglected clit, but a gentle slap on the wrist from Molly’s tail has her dropping it back to the bed. “What, do you want something?” Jester nods, not breaking eye contact. She attempts to put every ounce of her scorn into that nod, but all Molly does is smirk wider. “You’re going to have to use your words, Jester.”

Lightning fast, Jester moves her hand again, and Molly’s tail is only barely too slow to stop her. She points to her clit, which Molly has been steadfastly avoiding for the last she doesn’t know how long, before another, harder impact on her wrist pins her arm to the bed momentarily. When Molly feels her relax, their tail abandons pinning her to trace a trail up her arm, dragging their natural oils in its wake. The closer it gets to her nose, the harder Jester finds herself biting her own lip to stay quiet. The heady scent fills Jester’s nostrils as she writhes around Molly’s agonizingly slow fingers, and she feels herself get even wetter around them.

Before she can help herself, Jester wraps her legs around Molly’s waist and _pulls_. She hears them squeak with surprise, and there’s a brief moment where she remembers _oh crap, I forgot how much weaker than me they are_ before Molly’s surprised palm grazes her neglected, swollen clit and she almost comes on the spot. Molly recovers quickly, though, immediately withdrawing their fingers from inside her and attempting to wrest her legs from around them. 

Jester holds tight, though, and after a few minutes of Molly’s grunts of struggle and Jester’s silent laughter, they give up and frown down at her, looking disappointed. “Jester. Haven’t I told you to be patient? Haven’t I told you that good things come to those who wait?” Jester’s only response is a cheeky grin, followed by an almost obscene waggle of the tongue. The furrow between Molly’s brows deepens as they regard Jester from several feet above her. “Oh, we can’t have that, can we.”

_Smack._ The wide, flat tip of Molly’s tail impacts Jester’s lower belly, sending waves of sensation up her body that feel like hundreds of tiny sparks. 

The tail moves downwards, leaving a thicker trail of oils as it goes along. Jester can tell from the increasing amount of pheromone in it that Molly isn’t as unaffected as they seem to be. In fact, looking at their chest where their shirt has fallen open, Jester can see sweat and a dark flush mixed with the hickeys she’d left earlier. Their breathing stays even, though, even as their tail traces lower, darting to the side to smack against Jester’s hip and leave a faint spade-shaped oil mark there. Jester’s whole body curves away from the impact, and she gasps through her nose, before the tail finds its target with a _thwap_.

Jester’s back arches from the impact of a hard smack directly on her clit. It’s more contact than she’s had all night, and she feels herself almost bite through her bottom lip in an effort not to _scream_. She can almost hear Molly’s tail whipping through the air, coming in for another strike, and there they are above her, all lithe limbs and scars and fangs, just looking at the fangs makes the marks on her neck throb again and– 

_Slap._

Another impact, and another, weird slapping sounds filling the room, and Molly’s hand has wandered down to their cock and is stroking it lazily, a fang worrying their bottom lip in concentration, and _smack_ again, and Jester is floating, her legs dropping from Molly’s waist. Her consciousness is reduced to the air on her sensitive clit and lips, the sensation of the oils from Molly’s tail bringing a delicious tingling wherever it had hit, and–

Molly’s tail slows for a second as their head tilts back and their hands fly away from their cock, breathing heavily. Jester smirks up at them from her place on the bed, languidly bringing her hands up behind her head as she waits for their breathing to return to normal. “Fuck, Jester, you’re _so_ pretty like this. I’d love to hear you too, you know.” Jester shakes her head primly, not breaking eye contact with Molly. Molly sighs and shakes their head, reaching over the edge of the bed into a drawer and pulling out something that Jester can’t see. 

She hears the tearing of a condom packet, but instead of putting it on themself, Molly starts rolling it down what Jester recognizes as a Hitachi. _When did they get one of those?_ she wonders. Jester watches appreciatively as Molly bends away from her to plug in the toy, stretching out her leg and poking Molly in the butt with her big toe. Without even looking, Molly’s tail wraps around her ankle and moves it to the side, opening her legs even further. Jester’s breath hitches and she relaxes her leg in preparation for what’s coming.

When Molly turns back around, switches the Hitachi on, and presses it directly onto Jester’s dripping cunt, all of her resolve leaves her in an instant. She _wails,_ back arching entirely off the bed, as she feels her orgasm rocketing up on her and gives in to it. It’s so good it almost hurts, intensified by the slaps she’s taken and the oils dripping off of her. 

It hurts even more when she realizes that Molly isn’t moving the toy. Jester kicks her legs out in no particular direction, and fists her hands in the sheets, and feels like she’s shaking apart as a second, more intense orgasm comes over her. Her perception of the world narrows to her clit and then explosively blossoms back out to the rest of her body. Distantly, she feels something wet hit her upper thigh and sees Molly’s face contorted in pleasure, one hand moving frantically over their cock, the other holding the toy in place.

After a minute, Jester realizes that the toy has stopped vibrating. She’s sticky and a little slimy, but she still appreciates the feeling of Molly collapsing beside her, casually pinching her nipple before slinging an arm over her chest and settling in. Only to bolt up a moment later, reaching for their phone. By the way they’re facing towards her and pointing the front camera away from her, she can only conclude they’re taking a selfie.

***

TiefsDoItBetter: image0.png

TiefsDoItBetter: I won the bet

pussyeater69: gross.


End file.
